skullgirls__fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parasoul (Canon)
Parasoul (JP: パラソール) is the princess of the Renoir family, the rulers of the Canopy Kingdom, and the older sister of Umbrella. She is the daughter of King Franz and Queen Nancy, the previous Skullgirl, and wields the Living Weapon, Krieg, in battle. Under her command are the Black Egrets. General Information Parasoul is is one of the playable characters in Skullgirls. Her homestage is the Glass Canopy as of Skullgirls Encore, where she also appears as an NPC if not chosen to be played. Krieg is a Renoir family heirloom. Personality Parasoul, unlike her deceased father (who was a complete tyrant), is a firm, fair, wise, and diligent leader who vows to protect the kingdom with the Black Egrets by her side. Her childhood was centered around becoming a warrior that was worthy of her father's legacy. Underneath her serious personality is a noble leader who is thinking about what is best for her kingdom and her family. She attacks with grace, poise, and cunning to defeat her opponents and complete her missions. She prefers to take action over doing paperwork. Although she maintains a solemn demeanor, she tends to be furious whenever someone puts her loved ones in danger. For example, when Double and Valentine kidnapped Umbrella after realizing she has a unique bond with the Skullgirl, she was very determined to get her back. When seeing the pain of others, Parasoul shows sorrow toward those who are suffering. This is evident during her quotes against Painwheel. She will notice her horrible disfigured body, saying to her "You poor girl... I never authorized this!". When she defeats Painwheel in battle, she will either apologize to her or states that "No one deserves this...", showing that Parasoul is a very caring leader and a kind ruler. Character Basis Name Parasoul is a portmanteau of " " and "soul". Krieg is German for "war", and follows the theme of the Renoir royal family's Living Weapon umbrellas being named after the . Design The pistol Parasoul uses is a Luger P08, a German 9mm semi-automatic pistol used during both World Wars, and a replacement for the earlier Mauser C96. In earlier incarnations, she had an affinity with the Black Tree, a possibly discarded concept from lore drafts. Its power would manifest through her right eye, the side which is hidden by her bangs. Story Few know the terrors of the Skullgirl as intimately as Parasoul does: seven years ago her own mother became the Skullgirl that nearly destroyed the world. This tragic past has made her fiercely protective of both her country and her family, and these two priorities frequently come into conflict. Parasoul is now the crown princess of the Canopy Kingdom and leader of its elite military squad, the Black Egrets. Wielding the living umbrella, Krieg, she fights with grace, poise and cunning to defend her family honor and destroy the Skull Heart so no one can repeat her mother’s terrible mistake. Ending After defeating the Skullgirl, to save Umbrella who got too close to the Skull Heart and would die in its explosion if Parasoul were to destroy it, Parasoul wishes that her sister will never become the Skullgirl. Thus, causing Parasoul to become the next Skullgirl. In preparation for this eventuality, she orders the soldiers that she will personally train her sister Umbrella, in order for her to be able to combat what Parasoul is destined to become. They were last seen in a fencing lesson. Abilities & Fighting Style Parasoul is a strategic charge fighter on the battlefield as her moves have range and can keep her opponents at bay. Her living weapon Krieg is capable of shedding Napalm Tears that can be placed around the stage when Parasoul shoots it with her luger or twirls it around. She also has the option to detonate one or all of them. She can float in the air with Krieg and any tear that explodes while she still floats propels her upward. Also, her soldiers are more than eager to help her gain the upper hand by defending her from projectiles, drag her opponents away, or even momentarily distract her for her cancel, among other things. She also attacks with kicks. Trailer Color Palettes #Default colors #Original colors #Mireille Bouquet (Noir) #Original colors #Original colors #Original colors #Parasoul's fencing uniform #Black Egrets uniform #Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) #Original colors #Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) #Olivier Mira Armstrong (FullMetal Alchemist) #Original colors #Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters series) #Alruna (Gaia Online) #Luka Megurine (Vocaloid) #Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #Samus Aran (Justin Bailey cheat code) (Metroid) #Poison Ivy (DC Comics Batman #181) - Indiegogo backer color #Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Indiegogo backer color #Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) - Indiegogo backer color #Jean Grey (Marvel Comics X-Men 90's appearance) - Indiegogo backer color #Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools: United by Fate) #Captain Commando (Captain Commando) #Annie Trivia *Parasoul's napalm attacks are named after a thickening agent often mixed with petroleum or similar fuels to make incendiary bombs, like ones used during the Vietnam War. *The design of Parasoul's 4th and 11th alternate color palettes were changed in a patch implemented on May 13th 2014, changing the coloration of the red crosses on her necklace to appear silver and white respectively. This change was announced on May 2 2014 after the Skullgirls Encore publisher Marvelous AQL couldn't guarantee legal action against a potential copyright claim regarding similarity to the Red Cross' emblem, which involves any red cross against a white background. *In an unused alternate ending, Parasoul decides to shoot the heart and Umbrella gets caught in the explosion. Parasoul sadly apologizes to her sister, saying it was the only way to save the kingdom, and Umbrella assures her that she "always does the right thing" before presumably dying.